Merci au journaliste
by Nuwiel
Summary: Et si grâce à une erreur des journalistes, les deux colocataire de Baker Street découvraient ce qu'ils sont vraiment l'un pour l'autre ? Doit-on leur dire merci ? À vous de voir !


**Titre:** _Le coup de main des journalistes_

**Auteur:** _Nuwiel._

**Nombre de chapitres:** _1/1 chapitre_

**Nombre de mots:** _1 268 mots environs._

**Personnages principaux:** _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson_

**Genre**_**:**__OS_

**Style de texte:**_ Romance, Slash._

**Autre:** _Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la série "Sherlock" de la BBC One Drama._

**Autre (x2):**_ Voila, comme vous me lavez fortement conseillé, j'ai modifier ce texte pour diminué les fautes. J'espère que cela sera plus lisible et encore désoler de l'ancienne version !_

* * *

**Sherlock et John avaient été convoqués devant plusieurs journalistes pour expliquer cette mystérieuse réapparition du détective après son saut de l'ange il y a trois ans en arrière. Le lendemain de ce rendez-vous, ils apparaissaient déjà dans de nombreux journaux. Par simple curiosité, John en prix un et une fois à Baker Street, dans son fauteuil avec une bonne tasse de thé commença sa lecture. Quelques instants plus tard, Sherlock apparût à travers la porte, encore en pyjama et robe de chambre. John leva le nez du journal et le plia.**

**« - Pourquoi es-tu énervé cette fois-ci ? Commença Sherlock.**

**- Je ne le suis pas ! S'écria John**

**- Tu viens de prouver le contraire, allez dit, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?**

**- Rien Sherlock, pour une fois tu n'as rien fait. Répondit John plus calmement. » ****À cela, Sherlock alla s'allonger de tout son long dans le canapé et attendit la suite.**

**« -Alors ?**

**- Alors quoi ? demanda John soupirant bruyamment**

**- Pourquoi es-tu énervé ? À non, agacé ?**

**- Tu as lu le journal . Non attend répond pas, je sais que non. Et bien surement a causse de ces idiots de journalistes !**

**- On pourrait m'entendre parler, répondit Sherlock souriant, eh bien, qu'ont-ils fait ?**

**- Ils se sont trompés avec les noms de famille, ils ont écrit John Holmes au lieu de Watson.**

**- Et versez ILS Ont Sherlock mis Watson? amusé DEMANDA Sherlock.**

**- Très drôles ! Le problème c'est que non. Tout le monde croira que nous sommes un couple, encore une fois. »**  
**John avait soupiré ces derniers mots en se relevant pour servir du thé à Sherlock. Ce dernier réfléchissait encore, les mains jointes sous son menton.**

**« - Enfaite, en quoi cela t'est-il dérangeant ? dit Sherlock soudainement intéressé.**

**- Car ce n'est pas vrai, répondit John, ... même si au final "John Holmes" ça sonne bien ... .conclut-il en un murmure, penseur. »**

**Sherlock s'assit alors en tailleurs sur le canapé et observa John de nouveau dans son fauteuil mais tournée vers lui.**

**« - Si ça sonne bien, où est le problème ? Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai, mais en quoi l'avis des gens doit-il te tourmenter ainsi ? » Sherlock continuait de regarder John, puis quelques secondes après John répondirent :**

**« Comment ça "peut-être que c'est faux" ?**

**- ... . Sherlock ignora la question mais attendit la suite.**

**- Sûrement parce que les gens qui nous regarderons, ne nous regarderont plus de la même manière, au lieu de ****nous considérer comme de simple mais, ils s'imagineront des choses sur lesquels je ne tiens pas à m'étaler, mais ces pensées leur obligeront en quelque sorte à nous regarder différemment. Continua John hésitant et se perdant dans ses propres mots.**

**- Et tu as peur de ce que pensent les gens ou du changement que cela occasionnera .**

**- Si tu savais ce que peut s'imaginer un esprit normal sur un couple homosexuel, toi aussi tu aurais peur Sherlock;**

**- ... c'est donc ça ce qui t'effraye, tu as peur de ce que les gens peuvent penser ! »**

**Sherlock s'était redressé sur ses dernières paroles « - non ! ... ... Heu si enfaite ... J'aimerais pas qu'ils s'imaginent des choses qui sont fausses, sauf que je ne peux pas les empêcher, même toi tu ne peux pas et pourtant tu serais "Le Sherlock Holmes'".**

**- Si tu ne veux pas que leur imagination soit fausse, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte qu'elles se réalisent, non ? répondit Sherlock insouciant**

**- Pour certaine peut-être mais pour d'autres je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Ironisa John.**

**- Et pourquoi ça ? Sherlock avait eu un déclic et avait alors compris mais il fît comme si de rien n'était.**

**- Il faudra d'abord ton consentement ...**

**- Dans ce cas je te l'offre. Le coupa Sherlock**

**- Mais aussi que tu comprennes de quoi je te parle, car pour ce sujet-là, tu n'es vraiment pas le plus fort. John souriait légèrement.**

**- Explique-moi et je comprendrais. Sherlock rentra alors dans le jeu. »John réfléchissait alors un moment sur comment expliquer à un génie, ce que tout le monde connaît depuis l'adolescence. Puis il eut une idée. Il prit alors l'ordinateur portable et vint s'installer à coté de Sherlock. Il chercha alors une analyse sur le "couple" sur le net. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il l'a lu et l'expliqua à Sherlock :**

**« -Alors pour t'expliquer cela, on va commencer par le simple. Un couple en général fait la plupart du temps du flirt. C'est-à-dire qu'ils se tiennent les mains, vont dîner ensemble, vivent ensemble, ses donnes quelques surnoms plus ou moins communs, ...**

**- Du genre "poussin" ? Demanda Sherlock, sourit et posent sa main sur celle de John**

**- Heu oui. Répondit John agréablement surpris par son ami. »**

**Puis Sherlock la retira et se mit à rire :**

**« - Que c'est ennuyeux et ridicule !**

**- Surtout quand son sort de ta bouche, c'est le plus ironique ! répondit John alors amusé.**

**- Dans ce cas, je veux bien te tenir la main dans la rue mais je préférais continuer à t'appeler John. Répondit **

**Sherlock se repenchant devant l'écran. Et ensuite ?**

**- hum, après, ils s'embrassent assez souv... »**  
**John se stoppa et se tourna vers Sherlock avant que celui-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit.**

**« - Alors déjà, ils s'embrassent sur la bouche le plus souvent, comme ça je te préviens tout de suite. Fini par dire John.**

**- Merci mais bizarrement je l'avais deviné. Répondit Sherlock souriant. On expérimentera ça plus tard. »**  
**Après un long échange de regards, John se reprit et regarda à nouveau l'écran, les joues légèrement rosées et légèrement hésitantes:**

**«- Puis, eux aussi pour finir, je pense que tu connais la suite et que cela est plus ou moins catholique. Il regarda de nouveaux Sherlock, mais pour cette partie-là on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose.**

**- Oui je crois que cette partie la pourra bien attendre. Mais bon au moins j'ai réussi.**

**- Réussis quoi ? demanda John surpris.**

**- À te faire avouer, indirectement certes mais, tu aimerais bien être en couple avec moi !**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Balança John**

**- Tu en es sûr . »**

**John regarda alors ses pieds et se commença sa réflexion. Il se remémora la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec les faits depuis sa colocation avec Sherlock. Il constata que Sherlock avait raison. Ce qui le surprit le plus c'est que l'autoproclamer "Sociopathe'" avait vu cela avant lui. Son regard se reporta sur Sherlock qui était bien plus proche ne luit qu'à ses souvenirs. Ce dernier ne cessait de s'approcher de John mais ne vint jamais à ça rencontre. C'est John qui l'embrassa. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il se trouvait là à embrasser Sherlock. Cette soirée était vraiment plus que bizarre. Malgré tout, les deux se surprirent à apprécier cet échange, puis, Sherlock se recula doucement:**

**« - Tu vois, maintenant tu as toi aussi eu ce que tu voulais.**

**- Alors maintenant on est un couple .**

**- À toi de voir. Mais sache que tu m'as déçu.**

**- De quoi ? demanda John, perdu.**

**- Que tu n'aies pas réussi à faire cette déduction tout seul. »**

**Sur ces mots, les garçons se regardèrent un moment et se mirent à rires.**

* * *

Voilà, cela vous à plus ?

Effectivement, vous m'aviez dit, que le caractère des personnages n'était pas très bien respecter. J'en suis navrée !

J'attend vos Rewiews !


End file.
